


When I'm With you, I'm At Home

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affection, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, Home, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares suck, Qrow Comforts James, Qrow is a sweetheart, Singing Qrow, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, james is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: James has a nightmare and Qrow helps by singing a lullaby.





	When I'm With you, I'm At Home

Qrow lay in bed next to James, peacefully dozing on and off. He had his head rested on the other man's broad chest that rose and fell with deep breaths.  
  
He found himself moving his left hand lightly across James' smooth skin before transitioning over to the cool, equally smooth artificial side with curiosity.

He traced the seams stitching the two sides together over and over, a delicate motion that caused his lover to break out in goosebumps and begin shivering slightly.  
  
Resting his head back down, Qrow kissed James' left nipple and felt himself begin to drift off soundly into the realm of dreams.

Several hours later, Qrow awoke to find the bed empty. He felt the opposite side and frowned when it was cold, no remnant of warmth.  
  
Getting up, Qrow put on a pair of pyjama bottoms and set off to find the other.  
  
Upon entering the hallway he became aware of a slight sound that appeared to be coming from the study, a place where James liked to relax and tinker with various machines from time to time.

Reaching the oak-brown door, Qrow realised what the sound was that he could hear; crying, sobbing and occasional sniffles with the addition of tissues being used.  
  
He proceeded to knock once, the sounds within abruptly stopped.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Qrow willed himself to stay calm and steady. People crying wasn't something he liked to deal with.  
  
Whenever Ruby or Yang broke down as kids, he always found it difficult, unsure of exactly how to handle it.  
  
But they were children crying over broken toys, not a fully grown man clearly upset over something much more serious.  
  
He waited, until a quiet voice could be heard. "Of course you can."  
  
Qrow took a deep breath and entered the room.

Inside James was sitting in his comfortable leather chair, hands clasped, staring down at the table with red, puffed up eyes.  
  
Qrow moved forward slowly and carefully, aware that any potential noise or movement could startle the other man.  
  
In the end, he came up behind the chair and turned it around so that James' gaze would now be directed at him.  
  
There was so much sadness there, so much confusion and Qrow willed him to talk by cupping his cheek lightly.  
  
"What's wrong, you?"

James smiled slightly, more tears threatening to spill out at this beautifully simple yet heartfelt gesture.  
  
"I had a nightmare, a bad one."  
  
Qrow nodded and moved his hand from the other man's cheek to comfortingly grip his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't hear you. Must've been out cold. Why don't you tell me in bed, so we can get warm, hmmm?"  
  
James nodded and let Qrow lead him by the hand back to the bed they had shared together now for almost two years.

Once settled under the covers, the two men went back to the position they had before with Qrow's head rested on James' chest, his fingers dancing on top of the skin and metal sides.  
  
"You were killed."  
  
Qrow glanced up sharply, eyes widening at what James had said.  
  
"In your dream? That was the nightmare?"  
  
James nodded again, lips wanting to speak the words but scared of the possibility that they might come true.

"You and I were laying here, just like now. It felt so peaceful and wonderful initially, but then a shadow appeared above you and even though I tried to, I couldn't make a sound."  
  
He could feel his voice faltering, but continued on.  
  
"Then you were just gone, ripped away from my arms and thrown from the window! Then I found myself lying naked on a circle of ice in the middle of a frozen lake, but the ice kept melting and the dream ended as I went under."

Qrow sat up, his hand grasping James' tightly before cupping his cheek again with the other.  
  
"It was just a dream, Jim. I am never leaving you."  
  
James began to cry uncontrollably, finding it hard to breathe.  
  
"But you don't know that, Qrow. How am I supposed to keep going if you die? You're my anchor, everything that brings me joy."  
  
Qrow's gaze drifted down, thoughtfully contemplating that possibility.  
  
Suddenly, he recalled something he had once done for the girls many years ago that always cheered them up and made things seem better.

"Close your eyes, James. Just lie down and trust me."  
  
James seemed scared, but did as he was told, willing to be comfortable and for the tears to stop.  
  
Suddenly he could hear something he never expected to: Qrow was singing.  
  
"Hush your cries, close your eyes. Stay with me."  
  
His breathing calmed down and he found deep comfort in that husky, beautiful voice.

"Calm your fear, I'll be near. To you, I'll cling."  
  
James squeezed Qrow's hand, not wanting to feel him gone.  
  
"I don't know the answers, tomorrow's still unknown. But I can make this promise; you won't be alone."  
  
James felt no more tears of sadness, but instead of happiness.  
  
This lullaby felt like a personal bubble of safety and security, of Qrow letting him know that no matter what, he would be here to help.  
  
To love him, to take care of him and to just be there.

"I don't know where we should go, just feeling farther from our goal. I don't know what path we will be shown, but I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home."  
  
James finally opened his eyes and saw the other man open his own as well.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
  
Qrow smiled wide.  
  
"You were just you. Nothing more. I love you so much, Jimmy and always will."

They fell asleep together like that almost every night, James insisting that Qrow sing him a lullaby.  
  
For that was the final piece needed to make him truly feel that nothing in the world could ever tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> G'day all!  
> I found myself listening to Home from the RWBY Volume 4 soundtrack and fell in love with it, thus I had to write this slightly sad, but happy story between these two lovely guys.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and I wish all of you to have a fantastic day!
> 
> *The song and characters belong to Rooster Teeth and I don't claim to own anything they do. This is merely a work of fiction and that song had to be worded here for the express purposes of the story.*


End file.
